Purosangue
by MCcoyJimSpock
Summary: Gli Hart si trovano all'ippodromo per assistere alle corse dei cavalli, ma avviene un omicidio di di un fantino e devono scoprire il colpevole.


PUROSANGUE

I Signori Hart insieme a Max si trovano all'ippodromo per assistere alla gara di corsa per quale gareggia lo stallone purosangue "Macedone", che è in testa a testa con il secondo campione "Raffaello", anche lui purosangue. A Max piace scommettere sulle corse, perciò ha deciso di portarci i signori Hart, i quali conoscono bene i Johnson, i proprietari di Macedone che possiedono un centro ippico molto rinomato.

Macedone è un meraviglioso Akhal Teke purosangue baio scuro che ha vinto molti premi in varie gare da corsa, mentre Raffaello è un Arabo purosangue nero di proprietà della famiglia Morrison, e anche lui ha vinto diverse gare.

Prima che iniziasse la corsa, Max si dirige alle casse per puntare su Macedone. Nel tornare sugli spalti vede il fantino di Macedone Frank insieme al signor Morrison che stanno discutendo animatamente.

La gara sta per iniziare: i cavalli agitati e scalpitanti sono ai loro posti e allo scoppio di inizio partono e corrono rapidamente. Raffello supera i cavalli e va in testa, Macedone è tra gli ultimi ma nella curva corre alla rimonta, superando gli altri cavalli. Siamo all'ultima curva e Macedone accelera e si avvicina a Raffaello quasi al traguardo, è un testa a testa, manca poco ormai al traguardo... continuando a correre, Raffaello viene superato da Macedone, che taglia il traguardo, e la folla acclama vincitore; al primo posto c'è Macedone, al secondo Raffaello e al terzo c'è Rosemary.

Dopo le foto e la consegna del premio, Jonathan, Jennifer e Max si congratulano con Frank, il quale porta Macedone al suo box e da allora nessuno lo vede più. Una figura sospetta entra nel box spara a Frank, il cavallo agitato inizia a scalciare e a nitrire; il sospettato, spaventato, cade a terra e Macedone si alza su due zampe e per un pelo non colpisce l'assassino, il quale si rotola nel fieno e scappa velocemente su un Pick-up.

Alcuni fantini sentono il cavallo agitato e lo prendono per le redini per tranquillizzarlo, e vedono Frank disteso nel box. Gli Hart e i signori Johnson si trovano al box: Jonathan si avvicina ma è troppo tardi, deicdono dunque di chiamare la polizia. Come detto precedentemente, prima della gara Frank viene visto discutere con Morrison. A Max torna in mente di averli visti e avverte subito i Signori Hart. Secondo Jennifer sarebbe troppo dire che dopo la discussione avvenuta Morrison possa averlo ucciso ma decide di indagare partendo proprio da Morrison. Ma solo Macedone sa chi sia stato.

Morrison si difende affermando di non averlo ucciso perché una discussione non può provare nulla; inoltre aggiunge che, a gara conclusa, la famiglia Johnson avrebbe dovuto vendere Macedone ai Morrison con un accordo che le due famiglie avevano già stabilito, anche se l'unico contrario a ciò era proprio Frank. È il momento di scavare più a fondo. Jennifer si dirige alle scuderie di Morrison per interrogare i fantini sull'omicidio, mentre Jonathan va in cerca di informazioni nel centro ippico dei Johnson. Intanto Macedone, ancora agitato, è pronto per essere portato dai Morrison. Gli stallieri tirano le redini ma il cavallo fa resistenza tirando forte e scalpitando. Jonathan si avvicina per fargli una carezza sul muso e Macedone lo guarda con gli occhi sbarrati e si allontana; una voce da lontano si rivolge al Signor Hart dicendo che ormai non è più lo stesso cavallo: è lo scudiere, il padre di Frank.

Secondo il padre, suo figlio era diverso: era sospettoso ma non perchè Macedone veniva venduto ai Morrison, bensì era successo dell'altro. Una sera Frank era in scuderia per curarsi del suo cavallo e il padre vide uscire dalle stalle un uomo mai visto prima.

Jonathan, prima di tornare a casa, decide di dare un'occhiata in giro come solito fare, e mentre è di spalle viene colpito alla schiena, cade a terra e sviene. Il padre di Frank lo trova a terra e lo soccorre, ma Jonathan dice di non aver visto l'aggressore. Tornato, racconta l'accaduto e confronta le informazioni con quelle di Jennifer: lei ha chiesto in giro e pare che una persona andasse spesso dai Morrison. L'uomo si chiamerebbe Michael Simpson che lavora come giardiniere e stalliere.

Arrivano alla stessa conclusione che il Signor Michael Simpson sia il colpevole. Durante la notte, alle scuderie dei Morrison qualcuno ruba Macedone con difficoltà, e nel trambusto scappano con il cavallo. Il padre di Frank avverte dunque i Johnson e gli Hart della sequestro del cavallo.

Jonathan, già con le idee chiare, va in cerca di Michael, cui Pick-up è di colore rosso e nella notte non sarà cosi difficile da trovare, visto che sarà l'unico rosso con il trasportino attaccato. Max, gli Hart e i signori Johnson prendono parte alla ricerca; dopo circa un'ora di ricerche, trovano su una strada dissestata il Pick-up, ancora in movimento. Max si affianca all'autovettura, mentre Jonathan apre la portiera e, nonostante sia sballottato per la strada, riesce a buttarsi nel baule. Piano piano cerca di entrare dalla portiera, e Michael, vedendolo dallo specchietto, incomincia a muoversi a zig zag; Jonathan fa di tutto per rimanere attaccato alla macchina, e apre la portiera cercando di entrare anche lui per prendere il controllo della macchina. Michael intanto dal portaoggetti tira fuori la pistola cercando di colpirlo. Jennifer si rivolge a Jonathan urlando che Michael ha una pistola, mentre questi inizia a sparare; Jonathan cerca di schivare i proiettili, con fatica apre la portiera e con un calcio gli fa cadere la pistola.

Michael inizia a perdere il controllo del veicolo, ma Jonathan lo colpisce con un pugno. Vedendo però una curva pericolosa, compie una brusca sterzata, fermando così il veicolo. Jennifer vede Jonathan incolume e corre verso di lui, lo abbraccia e lo ricompensa con un bacio. Macedone è spaventato ma sta bene. Alla fine Johnatan avvisa la polizia e Michael Simpson ammette di aver fatto un patto con un tale Richard Jacobson, un ricco signore che possiede cavalli, secondo il quale gli avrebbe consegnato Macedone; il signor Morrison vede quanto i Johnson tengano al cavallo e annullano l'accordo.


End file.
